


Stars

by MaddieWrites



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, fluff?, kind of, maybe a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: The stars had always aligned for Mark and Jack...Jack had the prettiest blue eyes Mark had ever seen. They were just so unbelievably /blue/. He often found himself "zoning out", getting lost in Jack's eyes. That had been a little weird when they were just friends, but Jack had blurted out "marry me" a few years ago, to which Mark replied "okay", and just like that they'd started dating.





	Stars

Jack had the prettiest blue eyes Mark had ever seen. They were just so unbelievably /blue/. He often found himself "zoning out", getting lost in Jack's eyes. That had been a little weird when they were just friends, but Jack had blurted out "marry me" a few years ago, to which Mark replied "okay", and just like that they'd started dating. 

Things had been going good since then. Like really, really good. They were happier than ever. Every night with Mark's new boyfriend was a like sleepover with his very best friend, and at the same time a peaceful night beside the love of his life. 

The viewers supported them every step of the way, and their friends and family were more than accepting when they found out. They were happy to welcome the other's new boyfriend into the family. Jack had initially been worried, since his family was religious, but even they were very happy for the couple. 

This sounds kind of cheesy. What are the chances of the super religious family just accepting it? What about the viewers? There should've been a few that thought one was only dating the other for money or subscribers, right? What were the odds of Mark and Jack even getting together in the first place? With the crazy, controversial people of YouTube deciding if they made enough money to eat on any given day, there was no way they'd risk a relationship like that, right? But it seemed like all the stars aligned for these two. It had been nearly three years, and they were still together. They still loved each other just as much as they had on day one, and they were still the happiest they'd ever been. Something really should've tipped them off. It was just way too good to be true, and they really should've seen it coming. 

Mark sighed, it had been a long month of filming for a new YouTube Red show. He and Jack hadn't really seen each other as much as they would've liked, since Jack was in Ireland visiting family for the holidays. But today, they got to see each other again. Jack would get home later today, and this was Mark's last day of filming, so tomorrow was officially date night. He just couldn't wait to see his partner again. 

Jack couldn't stand it. He knew Mark was still filming, but he had to go see him. He'd flown in early to surprise his lover, and now he was on his way to the set Mark was at. Well, he was sort of /at/ the set Mark was at, he just had to find Mark. Jack made his way to the room the nice secretary had told him his boyfriend was in, excited to see Mark again. He arrived at the perfect time. They'd just wrapping up a scene, so his boyfriend would have a minute to see him. Jack watched Mark's face light up when he spotted the Irishman. Brown eyes met beautiful blue ones and Mark ran over.

"You're home!" He laughed.

"I just couldn't wait any longer, so I came home early!" Jack pulled him into a kiss.

"It's so good to see you, we can go get dinner after this. We've got like two more scenes to go, okay?"

"Okay, go get em tiger!"

"I love you." Mark smiled.

"I love you too." Jack told him, giving his boyfriend one more kiss before he had to go film.

Mark couldn't believe Jack was home already! He couldn't wait to wrap this production up and go home with his boyfriend. 

When the stars align for so long, you get used to things going right, so when something goes wrong, you never see it coming.

Well the stars has aligned for Mark and Jack for almost three years, so when the set lighting fell, Mark never saw it coming. It really was the perfect accident. Mark didn't hear the cords snap, didn't see the lights fall, didn't hear Jack yell his name in the last second before they hit. 

Ow. That was heavy. And it hurt. It was a moment before Mark felt the lights lifted off of him and saw Jack kneeling over him.

"Hey, we might have to postpone date night." Mark laughed. It hurt to laugh. 

"That's okay, just look at me. Stay awake, okay?" 

That was hard, because Mark was really tired. He could use a coffee, but he didn't see the nice lady who'd brought him one earlier. Mark did his best to focus on Jack, but his vision was all weird. Did one of his contact lenses fall out?

"You're gonna be okay Mark, just keep looking at me. Keep your eyes open, alright?"

"Your eyes?" Mark mumbled, his own eyes growing heavy.

"Mark! Don't you dare close your eyes! Look at me!" Jack shrieked.

"It's okay. 'M just gonna sleep a little."

"No! Mark look at me!"

"Your eyes are so pretty Jack. I love how blue they are, you know? They're just so blue."

Maybe the stars did align for the couple that day. If Jack hadn't come home early, hadn't decided to visit Mark on set, he wouldn't have had the chance to say goodbye. But as he knelt on the ground, holding his boyfriend as he took his last breath, it really didn't feel like the stars were on their side.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you frustrated with this ending? Do you want to see the stars align for this couple and make things right? Well my friend SophChoph wrote her very own ending to this story so go check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772833


End file.
